


The Darkness

by Stitch54



Category: Casualty (TV), Sarah Jane Adventures, Waterloo Road (TV)
Genre: Gen, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitch54/pseuds/Stitch54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d treated them as her equals, but in the end they were just children. Running from the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkness

Clyde stood there, watching the grown man weep. Weep over something that was happening to someone he loved. Something Clyde knew wasn’t going to turn out to have a happy ending. For he knew from his own experience, that what was happening to David’s son, was unstoppable and nothing could be done.

It had killed his mentor, destroyed his life and taken his name out of grief. He was Clyde no more. He was Jamie, a trainee nurse, trying to make the world a better place – save lives. It was the only thing he had known how to do for the best part of the last six years of his life – but it killed him every time he saw a life – lives – destroyed by this illness.

Saving the planet from aliens was easy. Saving humans from their own bodies was impossible. Even Luke, who had been so determined, to try and find out what caused the human body to do this – what the trigger if any, could be – had given up. Moved himself away from everything. His life. His name. But even now Clyde could not bring himself to even speak to him. Not to mention Rani...

She’d told them to stay together, to never let go of each other. That the bond the three of them shared was more important than her own life. She’d treated them as her equals, but in the end they were just children. Running from the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Felt a bit dark this evening. And then last night's Casualty happened and I've been meaning to try and tie things in for a while in these shows.
> 
> In my own heart, SJ is not dead. But this just begged to be written.


End file.
